


Bind Me Up (Brother I'm Yours)

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bondage is about trust, and Sam trusts no one like he trusts Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bind Me Up (Brother I'm Yours)

It starts simple. Supple leather buckles around his neck, warm from Dean’s hands. The collar settles into place, a comforting weight and already the knot in Sam’s chest is loosening. Dean’s thumb strokes the back of Sam’s neck just above the buckle before slipping away. 

Sam stands still as Dean strips him down to his boxers, hands placidly at his sides. A tap at his jaw and he drops his mouth open, accepting the ball gag that Dean holds to his lips, dipping his head to allow the strap to be fastened. Calloused fingers caress bare skin until those strong hands settle on his waist. Dean’s nose nudges just behind Sam’s ear, breathing in Sam’s scent. 

“Bed,” he commands softly. 

Stretching out on the bed, Sam extends his arms above his head without prompting. Each wrist is buckled carefully into the cuffs attached to the headboard, Dean testing the tightness after each one. Cool marbles are pressed into Sam’s hand and Dean strokes down the soft skin of Sam’s outstretched arms before drifting away. 

The soft sound of boots rounds to the foot of the bed. Sam can see the shadow of his brother as it moves across the wall and ceiling above him, and it’s a comfort when Dean is just out sight. His brother’s hands grip his feet, thumbs massaging over the pads, fingers tracing delicate bones down to Sam’s ankles. Those, too, are placed into cuffs. Dean spreads his legs to attach the rings of the cuffs to the posts of the bed. 

“Are you comfortable?” Dean’s face appears above his, warm and concerned at once. Sam offers him a nod, tightening his grip around the marbles that serve as his safeword while the gag is in. He relaxes when it’s clear Dean has gotten the message. 

The warm, firm weight of his brother settles over Sam’s waist. A kiss sweeps over his forehead, over his cheeks, a peck at the tip of his nose that makes him wrinkle it as Dean laughs. Fingers pick up from there, tracing the way his lips are spread around the gag, stroking the line of his jaw, and smoothing down his throat. 

Then it’s a dance of flesh over flesh. Dean traces sigil after sigil, word after word over Sam’s skin until he loses track of how many there have been. His mind drifts from trying to decipher them into the comfort of protection, of love, and of ease. 

Only vaguely does Sam register when Dean slips off the bed, setting to undoing his bindings in reverse order. He massages each limb carefully, checking for chafing even though Sam never struggled against the bonds. Guiding Sam to sit up once his arms are free, Dean makes sure Sam is steady before moving around to undo the buckle of the ball gag. Sam helpfully tips his head forward to allow Dean to remove the it, accepting the tender stroking of his jaw with a soft smile. 

“Do you want the collar for now?” Dean asks, accepting the marbles from Sam now that is mouth is free.

“Yes, please.” 

Dean grabs a bottle of water from the bedside, cracking it open and handing it to Sam so he can sip at it while Dean strips himself. Sliding into bed next to his brother, Dean ensures that Sam has at least half the bottle before accepting it back. They lay down together, drawing the blankets up over themselves. Sam curls into Dean’s side, head on his chest. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Wonderful,” Sam murmurs contentedly. “You had some new sigils. Gonna have to tell me about those.” 

Dean snorts. “Sure thing, Sammy. You gonna sleep?”

“Uh uh. Just want to enjoy this. Like being close to you.” 

Dean doesn’t say anything to that; he merely tightens his hold on Sam and kisses his forehead. 


End file.
